memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow suits
For the previous versions of suits used by Oliver, see The Arrow suits. The Green Arrow suit is a protective suit that Oliver Queen formerly wore and currently John Diggle wears as the vigilante archer, Green Arrow. It was created by Cisco Ramon following the confiscation and destruction of his previous suit. History First suit After Oliver's previous suit was taken by the SCIS and destroyed, Cisco Ramon opted to create a new one for him. This suit was similar to his old one but was more advanced and had a lighter green color scheme, and unlike the previous suit this one doesn't have any sleeves. However, Oliver retired from vigilantism before he could be presented with it, and it sat in the team's base of operations for several months. After Oliver returned to Star City to help take down "ghosts," he eventually chose to take back up vigilantism, but instead as a symbol of hope and inspiration unlike previously as The Arrow, this time as Green Arrow, donning the new suit to do so. Malcolm Merlyn borrowed the suit from Oliver when he participated in the rescue mission of Oliver, Thea Queen, Felicity Smoak, Typhuss James Kira and John Diggle from Damien Darhk's headquarters. He wore it instead of his League uniform so that Darhk wouldn't discover Oliver's identity. Second suit Sometime after the disbandment of Team Arrow, Oliver made upgrades to the suit, with it being the same design and color but he added sleeves onto it. After the Dominators kidnapped Oliver, the status of the suit remained unknown. However, after Oliver escaped, he got himself a new, similiar suit in the fabrication room of the Waverider. Possible future suit In the year 2397, Oliver wore the suit again to fight against Grant Wilson, but this suit had one sleeve added to it and the other was replaced by Oliver's robotic arm. Functions *'Identity concealment:' The primary use for the suit is to conceal Oliver's identity in order to prevent enemies from knowing his true identity while still being able to operate as a vigilante. *'High-density kevlar armor:' The suit is composed of a kevlar-based material with a leather appearance. It's durability is first shown to be dense enough to take one of Jeremy Tell's projectile cards to the chest, albeit the cards did manage the penetrate the suit's armor, though not enough to injure Oliver. The armor was later upgraded, now being able to protect Oliver from gunfire at point-blank range, as well as from impacts that would otherwise be severe and possibly fatal. He is also shown to have been barely affected by getting hit by his own arrows and pulling them out of his body. In a possible future, the suit's seems to be able to withstand gunfire from point-blank range and allows the user to recover even faster than before. *'Equipment holsters:' Lining the suit's shoulders straps are several miniature canisters that all contain different agents for numerous situations. The only canisters shown so far are one that contains an aerosol agent that can freeze explosives, one that emits a short-range flashbang, and one that receives messages from The Bunker while on stealth missions. *'Quiver:' The back of the suit holds on an enhanced version of quiver from the Arrow suit. Like the past iterations, this quiver can be detached from the suit and be used separately with no restrictions. However unlike past iterations, the quiver is used with two shoulder straps than rather just one across the torso. It seems to be composed of a metallic substance and can hold several more arrows than before, though the exact maximum is unknown. *'Wrist computer:' After the disbandment of Team Arrow, several minor upgrades were made to the Green Arrow suit. One upgrade in particular is a computer screen located on the left wrist. The computer seems to be connected to the Arrowcave computers, as it was able to retrieve GPS tracking signals from Overwatch and seems to be used by Green Arrow as a form of guidance while on the streets. *'Tether:' Located underneath the quiver is a tether than can extend and hook onto other objects, which is useful when carrying cargo or others while in the air. Green Arrow used the quiver to hook onto a subway driver and Artemis, saving them from a subway crash with a parachute arrow. *'Kevlar sleeves:' Oliver added kevlar sleeves to prevent being cut or sliced on his arms like what happened eleven months ago. Known users *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer (briefly) *John Diggle/Green Arrow Gallery Green Arrow suit.png|Green Arrow suit on display Green Arrow.png|Oliver's Green Arrow suit Green Arrow (John Diggle).png|John in the Green Arrow suit Green Arrow (Connor Hawke).jpg|Connor's Green Arrow suit Trivia *The suit is similar to Oliver Queen's Green Arrow suit in the New 52 line. *Barry Allen noticed that the suit never had any sleeves, he asked if Oliver ever got cold, to which he replied "I spent 5 years on an Island in the North China Sea, I don't get cold Barry". This is ironic considering Stephen Amell has said that he gets cold while shooting at nights because of the sleeves, or lack thereof. The suit was later upgraded to be given sleeves after the disbandment of Team Arrow. *As a part of the DC comics "Rebirth" relaunch, the design of the suit in the comics was changed to resemble the show's. *The way the suit was constructed could be the improvements that Cisco mentioned when he presented Oliver with a new Arrow suit. Category:Suits